Moving On
by Lhinneill
Summary: After the events of Divide and Conquer, Sam and Jack share a few moments alone. New edit up 6/26/08


**A/N: **I came up with an idea for a scene following Divide and Conquer, and this is what I ended up with. As usual, it's very different than my original idea, but I think it turned out pretty good. Reviews are very appreciated. :)

o- _edited Thursday, June 26, 2008_ -o

* * *

I've never figured out how time manages to slip away so fast when I'm working in my lab. Last time I glanced at my watch, it was only 1800. I'd planned to finish up my work, then drop by the commissary for some Jello, then head home. Now Colonel O'Neill is in the doorway, tapping his watch as he tells me it's nearly 0200.

To be honest, I'm not sure why he's here this late.

"You know, Carter, most people usually try this thing called sleep every now and then."

"Yes, sir."

He shuffled into the room, his hands retreating to his pockets. His eyes flicked to mine, then darted away, settling on the gadgets scattered across my desk.

I frowned, glancing at my fingers. "Something wrong, sir?"

He shrugged. "Oh…you know…knees. And I think I twisted my back in the gym with Teal'c."

I smiled weakly. I could always tell when something was bothering him. Colonel O'Neill wasn't the kind of man who wore his heart on his sleeve, so to speak. He didn't let people see what he was feeling or thinking all of the time. But when you fight side by side with someone for years, you start to pick up on the things they don't say.

_Does he regret our decision? _I'd be lying if I said some part of me didn't hope that.

"I know the feeling, sir." I finally mumbled.

He nodded. His hand slid out of his pocket and snatched up an tool from my workbench. He rolled it between his fingers, then lifted it close to his eyes and squinted at it.

"Sir?" I was going to tell him it was _very _breakable.

"I'm sorry about Martouf."

The sentence choked in my throat. Of all the things I'd thought he might say, that hadn't made the list. Despite my best efforts, my vision blurred. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and hoped he hadn't noticed. "Hopefully the Tok'ra can... Hopefully they'll be able to learn how to keep this from happening again."

He nodded and sat the tool back on my workbench. "Yeah."

I knew he never understood the…connection I'd felt with Martouf. Hell, I didn't even understand it. But there he was anyway, awkward and at a total loss for words, but still doing his best to make me feel better. And after everything else we'd gone through in the past few days…

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it, Carter." He cleared his throat and glanced at his watch. "Hey, look at the time."

"Yeah, I should…" I waved a hand at the stack of unfinished work on my desk.

"Ah!" he jabbed a finger at me. "You are going home, Major, even if I have to drag you there myself.

"But—"

He leaned forward and switched off the lamp on my desk. "It's been a long…couple of days. I don't see anything here that can't wait until morning."

I sighed. As much as I might've hated to admit it, he was right. A good night's sleep would do me a lot of good. Sighing again, mostly for the benefit of my CO's ears, I went to work shutting down my computer and putting my notes away for the night. He stayed right where he was until I was finished, undoubtedly wanting to make sure I didn't get distracted.

"Carter? You ready yet?"

"Yes, sir."

He kept by me while I locked up my lab, and then we were standing alone in the hall. He looked at his watch again, then his hands returned to his pockets. "Well…"

"Sir?"

He glanced up. "Carter?"

I bit my lip and carefully met his eyes. _What if he'd said no? What if I had kept my mouth shut and…_

I forced the thoughts down and slammed a lid back on the proverbial box. I wouldn't let myself think about it. I can't. Our careers are too important, and so is the job we have—defending the galaxy from the Goa'uld and all that. And our friendship is too important; I won't let myself ruin it with _what-ifs_.

"See you tomorrow, sir," I finally said.

"Yes...tomorrow. Night, Carter."

"Goodnight, sir."

He turned and walked away without another word, leaving me alone outside my lab. For a moment, I just stood there. My mind flashed back to the Za'tarc testing and the things he'd said…the things I'd said. Yeah, we could leave it in the room. It wouldn't be easy, but since when was our job ever easy?

Sighing, I headed for the locker room to change into my civvies. It was time to go home.

_I didn't leave because...I'd rather die myself than lose Carter...Because I care about her...a lot more than I'm supposed to._


End file.
